


Quick Flings and Useless Things

by trbl130



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbl130/pseuds/trbl130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo. A boy with such a fragile heart. You would think having such kind features and an even kinder personality would protect him but in fact it is the cause of his falling. His deep hatred for the world and himself. The scars that run across not only his pale wrists but his thighs and chest. The kiss that almost placed upon his lips by death itself.<br/>¤°¤°¤<br/>Kim Jongin. A man with a past full of hate. You would think a man of such cruelty and intensity would break a boy like Do Kyungsoo. But it is quite the opposite. A man of his greatness is seen as a cold hearted beast but to Kyungsoo he is the soft beautiful butterfly trapped in a jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A month. A year, three maybe even six. Do Kyungsoo couldn't tell you how long he had been playing with death. How long he had begged for it to kiss the pain away like the lover he never had. All the time he spent doing so blurred together. But when death had finally come he had found the longing deep within him that wished to live for one particular thing. Love. Something never given to him yet he yearned for it so deeply and fiercely death had refused to take him into it's arms. Kyungsoo had felt fake things used to replace true love itself. He had felt things that were never really there. And for his ignorance and vulnerability his heart was shattered like a mirror. The time had come for Kyungsoo to leave the hospital and return to the hell called life. His job wasn't the best but it provided him with what he needed. Sometimes it gave what he didn't. Like a flirtatious man there. A mistaken woman there. And his least favorite, a persistent man. Tomorrow he would officially be back on his feet and return to the much dreaded bar tending job inside an expensive nightclub. Sleeping the night away Kyungsoo was awakened by the too familiar screeching from his alarm clock. After setting his clothes out he proceeds to his bathroom and pulls out his face wash and quick, but thoroughly, washes his face. Putting on some deodorant and brushing his teeth he gets dressed in sweatpants and a grey hoodie. He slips into his running shoes and grabs his earbuds and phone. An hour or so goes by and he finally makes his way back home. Feeling energized and much better than the previous day he grabs a water and decides to call up an old friend. "Hey, Kyungsoo! It's been a while, how are you?" his long-time best friend chimes in his usual high voice. Feeling better almost instantly Kyungsoo laughs, "Hey Baekhyun. I've been alright. How's that boy you've been seeing, Chanyeol?" The conversation proceeds as Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo of his growing relationship. The longing grows stronger as he hears of how much of a good partner Baekhyun has. Saying goodbye Kyungsoo collapses onto his couch. Finally the tears that have been pleading to be released trail down his soft warm cheeks. Kyungsoo pulls himself together after a while and decides to go to the grocery and clothes store to spoil himself. He buys the necessities from the grocery store them goes to various clothes store buying himself at least eight new outfits. Returning home he puts his things away and pulls out one of the new outfits out for work that starts in an hour. Jumping into the shower Kyungsoo uses his favorite shampoo and matching conditioner and a soft scented lilac body wash. Wrapping a towel around his waist and shaking out his wet hair Kyungsoo looks into the mirror. The scars running up and down and along his chest. He pushes the bad thoughts from his head and replaces them with good thoughts that he imagined being said by a sweet and kind lover. Sighing Kyungsoo pulled on and tight black shirt and grey boxers followed by tight leather pants. He reapplied deodorant and sprayed on masculine cologne. Putting on a pair of black Van's he left his house. Only he left without something much needed. His phone. Not realizing this until he arrived at his job he decided to just dismiss the whole situation and focus on work. 

¤°¤°¤

_**"Kim Jongin"** _

Whispered the many women and men in the nightclub. Five hours from the start of Kyungsoo's shift unexpected events had began to occur. Firstly, Kim Jongin had arrived to Angel Dust. Fitting since the nightclub is named after his drug. Secondly, upon his arrival Kyungsoo had felt a pounding in his chest. And third, they had made eye contact. Kyungsoo could tell it affected Jongin as it had him. The man began walking towards Kyungsoo ignoring the stares of the women and men in the club. Sitting at the bar he said in a deep powerful voice, "Whiskey on the rocks." Making it as quickly as possible he hands it to him and says in a slight shaky voice, "Will that be all sir?" Taking a sip of his drink he looks at the boy's face in deep concentration then down to the bulge visible through Kyungsoo's tight pants. Smirking he replies, "Turn around." Quite confused and heart still pounding Kyungsoo turns around. Staring at his nice plump ass Jongin nods and tells him to turn back around. Finishing his drink in one chug and setting down a few bills Jongin winks at the short boy, "Tell your boss you're leaving early. I'll be waiting outside for you." To shocked to speak back Kyungsoo only nods and walks to his bosses office to explain the situation. Upon entering he sees his boss pounding into his husband on his desk. Backing out with an extremely red face Kyungsoo waits a few seconds before he's pulled into the room. Eyes casted down as his boss and his lover quickly get dressed. His boss, Namjoon, clears his throat, "I apologize for that... scene you walked in on. What did you need Kyungsoo?" Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Kyungsoo quickly explains why he must be let off of work early. Before Namjoon can word his disbelief the door opens and in comes in an angry Jongin. "Namjoon. You should know by now that I don't like waiting. Let Kyungsoo off of work early. Or there will be consequences," Jongin threatens in a deep powerful voice. His arm snaking around Kyungsoo's small waist. Nodding with no signs of fear anywhere on his face Namjoon waves us away and continues kissing and nibbling on his sweet Seokjin. Pulling Kyungsoo by the arm Jongin leads him out of the club and into a sleek tinted black car. "J-Jongin I hardly know you please just allow me to go home," Kyungsoo looks up at him with innocent pleading eyes. A softness fell over Jongin's features and usually intense eyes as he caressed Kyungsoo's face. Pressing a finger against his plump lips he shush Kyungsoo from whatever he was about to say. Instead he answers him, "Kyungsoo.. I would like to take you on a date all day tomorrow. Would you allow me to?" Having an internal war with himself Kyungsoo realizes the softness never truly left his features. That he is different than most shallow rich men. That he will be the one to either carry him to death itself or deliver him from the pits of hell. Either way Kyungsoo was in for quite a ride. "Why the hell not," he finally shrugged and get out of the car as they had arrived to his home. Funny, Kyungsoo had never even given his address to him. Now that he thinks about it he doesn't recall giving his name either. Determined to look good for Jongin, Kyungsoo gets ready for bed earlier than usual and looks through the messages on his phone. One that stands out to him is one sent from an unknown number:

_'I'll pick you up at 10:15 sharp'_


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill of the alarm clock woke Kyungsoo an hour before 10:15, as he had set it. Pulling himself out of bed he walked over to his bathroom and pulled out various products for his hair and face. Getting into the shower he washed his hair and body as he had the day before. He once again wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to not only style his hair but apply some makeup as well. Sliding on the light lipgloss and dabbing on his foundation Kyungsoo decided to add a little eyeliner and be done. Walking back into his room Kyungsoo put on a black long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. He put a ring on his second finger of his left hand smiling at his overall look in the mirror. Pleased with himself and the way he looked he headed to the door picking up his phone a wallet on they way. Nevertheless Jongin was driving up to his street and parking at exactly 10:15. Kyungsoo walked down the steps of his porch and was greeted with a tall, happy looking Jongin. Jongin was wearing a crisp white button up followed by black dress pants. Grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and leading him to the car, Jongin opens the door for him and gets in on the drivers side.  
¤°¤°¤  
Breathtaking. Stunning. The only words that cam to mind as Jongin walked up to the smiling Kyungsoo. He lead him to the car and they drove in a soft comfortable silence until he himself broke it. "Where would you like to go Kyungsoo? We can do anything you want today," he said glancing over at the attractive man sitting next to him. Clearly thinking for a while Kyungsoo answers, "How about a cafe first. If that's alright with you." Grinning at his concern Jongin nods and drives to the nearest cafe. "Kyungsoo, I must make it clear that everything today is on me," Jongin said thoughtfully as he got out of the car. Kyungsoo followed quickly and tried to go against what Jongin had said. After a while he had given up. Jongin was after all a very insisting man. And he always got the things he wanted. Little did Kyungsoo know that he was one of those things. Walking into the cafe together Kyungsoo and Jongin ordered their drinks then sat down talking and laughing with one another. An hour passes before they know it and they leave the cafe walking to a little park. They sat on the swings, told jokes and got to know one another better. The whole day passed with them going places and doing things. Not once had Kyungsoo felt more loved. He knew it wasn't very possible that Jongin loved him but he knew he had growing feelings for Jongin. The day coming to an end earlier than they both had wanted results in Kyungsoo being walked to his door by Jongin. Them both happier than ever Jongin leans down to lightly kiss Kyungsoo on his forehead. Kyungsoo sighed and got onto to his tip toes to kiss Jongin on his lips deep and passionate. Seeming surprised Jongin still takes control of the situation and pushes him up against the door kissing back forcefully. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin to his room as his mouth was attacked with rough kisses. Pulling off their shirts Jongin pushed Kyungsoo to the bed and began to kiss down from his collar bones to his chest. He licked and sucked on Kyungsoo's nipple while teasing the other causing long soft moans to pour from Kyungsoo's mouth. "Call me daddy, Soo," Jongin whispered sensually into his ear as he trailed his hand over Kyungsoo's toned body to his throbbing cock. He pumped his length a few times before stopping, waiting to here what he wanted. "D-Daddy!" Kyungsoo cried as he begged for release. "Don't stop," he said quietly as Jongin continued to touch his member. He took off Kyungsoo's pants completely and smirked the sight before him. A vulnerable and horny man laying in front. Not only was he gorgeous but he brought a deep longing to his heart. One that he had felt every moment he had been with this man. Jongin cleared his thoughts and unbuttoned his own pants before sliding them down and exposing a thick long cock hidden beneath his boxers. Completely surprised Kyungsoo sat up and bit his lip. Not able to wait any longer Kyungsoo grabs the lube from his dresser and hands it to Jongin. Laying down on the bed he watches Jongin coat three of his fingers with the lube. Kissing him along his neck and jaw he slowly slides in a finger. He waits for him to adjust before adding a second finger scissoring open his tight ass. Kyungsoo balls his fists into the sheets moaning as he arches his back lightly. After adding a third and stretching him thoroughly Jongin decided to pour the lube onto his rock hard member. "Tell daddy what you want," Jongin says teasing Kyungsoo's welcoming hole with the tip of his cock. "I want you to fuck me daddy," he answers with little to no hesitation. And that's all it takes for Jongin to thrust into Kyungsoo's tight ass. He takes it slow whispering sweet words to him as he kisses all along his body to soothe him. Kyungsoo finds himself asking for more in a strained scratchy voice and Jongin speeds up still not thrusting as hard as he'd prefer but gentle as can be. Finally getting used to Jongin's member Kyungsoo becomes impatient, "Jesus christ Jongin harder!" Laughing slightly Jongin starts to fuck Kyungsoo with all he's got causing the smaller boy and arch his back up off of the bed and yell out Jongin's name. He only speeds up. He gets harder and faster giving Kyungsoo what he wants. Abusing his prostate with his cock Kyungsoo fumbles with his own length attempting to find release. Soon after strings of white cum land on his chest and tummy. Jongin groans his name loudly and follows after releasing himself in Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck ass at smut but you know what I tried. And there's gonna be a lot more all throughout this story so 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the start of a story that will tie itself in with the one before.

Darkness. That what Xiumin saw with the opening of his eyes. Yet it very well should be so since he had waken up before dawn but well after midnight. A lump stirred next to him jolting him out of his thoughts. The lump was in fact a lean and sexy man. Dark coal lined his eyes and his body was covered in hickeys and scratches, no doubt from Xiumin. No doubt this was another one of Xiumin's quick flings to help yet another night pass. But to no avail here Xiumin was, lonley and the night still wasn't over. Sure he could wake up the flexible blonde, who was almost like a gymnast, and fuck him till the sun shines in their faces but he didn't really want that for once. Sliding out of bed Xiumin picks up his abandoned boxers and puts them on. He walks into the kitchen to find anything that might help his raging headache. As he pops the pills into his mouth and swallows thin arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Morning," the taller boy said nibbling at Xiumin's ear. Xiumin was 5 centimeters shorter than the boy but damn could he pound into him.

Turning around Xiumin smiled a bit, "Um hey. Look... this was only a little fling. I uh.. yeah." The man his age nodded and smiled, "I understand but how rude it is for you to not at least give me your number for when you're... lonely." As he spoke he trailed his hands down Xiumin's fit body and stopped, hovering above his slight buldge. Xiumin coughed and bit his lip not able to do anything but nod.

"I'm Lu Han," he said quickly licking the others collar bone and scribbling something on a paper.

Before leaving he grabbed his phone and winked. Xiumin allowed himself to slide down the wall to the floor and rub this buldge through his boxers. If he wasn't careful that man could become a regular fuck. Xiumin wasn't too fond of monogamous relationships and Lu Han might be just what he's missing. Starting at the tip of his long cock Xiumin goes down over his swollen head using his precum as a kind of lube. Soon he has a rhythm that leaves him moaning and his hips sputtering up as he gets closer to his release. As his load comes out in long white strings along his boxers and abs he moans out Lu Han's name picturing his tight and fit ass on his cock like it had been only hours ago. Grabbing a paper towel Xiumin cleans himself then goes back to bed. After another few hours of sleep Xiumin wakes up and checks his phone to see he has nothing to do today or the next morning until around noon. The day passes with Xiumin doing little to nothing. At about 8:43 he hears his phone go off. He checks the message and sees that it's from the sexy blonde. 

_"Hey baby ;) Wanna play later?"_

 Having no choice but to comply Xiumin quickly relplies. 

_"Come over in an hour baby boy. We'll play all you want ;)"_

Yes Xiumin was aware of how bad this could turn out. And yes he knew that shit could go down but he really didn't care. Because Lu Han was a drug. He felt as if he was hooked on heroine and couldn't stop. But let's be honest. Him wanting to fuck Lu Han was a lot better than him doing heroine. 

Either way. Xiumin was going to have the time of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. I hope yall nasties got the LuHan Lu and Jay Park Aquaman hints in the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Lu Han couldn't tell you the amount of pleasure he was receiving. It was overwhelming. He was getting fucked so hard he couldn't form a coherent sentence. Xiumin didn't really understand what the boy was sobbing out but he could make out a few  _please's_ and some  _more Xiumin fuck_ 's. Xiumin loved pounding hard into the plump ass beneath him. This had been there fifth fling since their first and they still couldn't get enough of one another. 

He pushes into Lu Han in one go, thrusting balls deep and Lu Han arches off the bed beautifully, spent and exhausted and still so desperate. Xiumin fucks into him slowly, knows he’s not going to last long, relishing the feeling of Lu Han’s tight ass around his cock.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Xiumin repeats. “Can’t believe what a good boy you are.”

Lu Han sobs, arm flung over his eyes, and Xiumin fucks into him harder, thrusts hitting deeper and he knows he’s hits Lu Han’s prostate when Lu Han screams, tears spilling past his eyes.

It went like this almost three more times before Lu Han had decided he wanted to know the person dominating and wrecking him every night. Xiumin didn't exactly agree with it but he didn't see any harm coming out of it so he said alright to some coffee. 

Despite what Xiumin expected, they had had a great time and they weren't even fucking. Lu Han had enjoyed himself and they even agreed to go another little "date". They didn't know it but feelings for one another had begun to surface. The fact that after their third "date" Xiumin could tell you Lu Han's top 3 drinks was a clear sign he cares. And how Lu Han could tell whenever the other was mad or sad. 

And last but not least they had stopped their little flings. You see, as a child Xiumin and got through some very bad things. Sex was his way of escaping. Being with Lu Han made him feel better altogether. Lu Han had been abandoned as a child but instead of being severely traumatized he got off on it. He loved waking up to a little note or perhaps nothing at all, no traces of his little mistake the previous night. 

They both had healed one another. But they didn't know. And if they did they ignored it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna kms. school is getting to me so i can't fucking type but luckily this was in my drafts and i posted it cuz yeah. but on the bright side i have a lovely girlfriend now :')


End file.
